fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Jingle Fever/Gallery
Fanboy and Chum Chum discover the Frosty Mart Jingle Contest is in session and if the jingle they write is the best, it becomes the new Frosty Mart Jingle and they win 1 million Frosty Bucks as a prize. Lenny is worried about this and will do anything to stop them. Jingle Announcement / The Dollar Dance Lenny sees a poster.jpg|Noticing the flyer F&C enter the Frosty Mart s1e22b.jpg|You remember this song from somewhere? Listen up, yal.jpg F&C doing handstands s1e22b.jpg F&C smiling s1e22b.jpg Fanboy points at a dollar s1e22b.jpg F&C nose to nose s1e22b.jpg Fanboy dollar.jpg A nice, crispy dollar.jpg Shake it in the air like you just don't care.jpg I don't care!.jpg F&C wiggle and turn - 1.jpg F&C wiggle and turn - 2.jpg F&C wiggle and turn - 3.jpg F&C wiggle and turn - 4.jpg Now you just did.jpg Dollar Dance March - 1.jpg Dollar Dance March - 2.jpg Dollar Dance March - 3.jpg Dollar Dance March - 4.jpg Dollar Dance March - 5.jpg F&C's faces on the screen s1e22b.jpg Lenny afraid s1e22b.jpg Jingle Fantasy Lenny doesn't want F&C to enter the contest The first two jingles Ruining the official jingle Unable to remember Live at the Frosty Mart! Curtains opening s2e22b.jpg|The curtains open, and the song begins When we're both feeling down.jpg|"When we're both feeling down..." And we're wearing a frown.jpg|"And we're wearing a frown..." And you can't pry us up off the floor.jpg|"And you can't pry us up off the floor..." There's only one thing.jpg|"There's only one thing..." That makes our hearts sing.jpg|"That makes our hearts sing..." That's the ding of a sliding glass door - part 1.jpg|"That's the "ding" of a sliding glass..." That's the ding of a sliding glass door - part 2.jpg|"Door!" Stomping on the door mat.jpg pirouetting on the door mat.jpg Just sing your stupid song already!.jpg|"Just sing your stupid song already!" If you're gonna be THAT way about it.jpg|"Well, if you're gonna be that way about it..." F&C exit before next verse s2e22b.jpg LATFM powerslide.jpg|"We want to live at the Frosty Mart!" Oh please, no.jpg|"Oh, please, no." It's open all 24 hours.jpg|"It's open all 24 hours." We'd lay our heads in hot dog beds.jpg|"We'd lay our heads in hot dog beds." And take frosty Freezy Freeze showers - part 1.jpg|"And take..." And take frosty Freezy Freeze showers - part 2.jpg|"Frosty Freezy Freeze showers." FB wiping the freeze away - LATFM.jpg|"We want to work..." F&C looking at each other - LATFM.jpg|"At the Frosty Mart!" We'll gladly be its willing slaves.jpg|"We'll gladly be its willing slaves." It would be neat-o to serve your buritto.jpg|"It would be neat-o to serve your buritto." Fresh from the microwave.jpg|"Fresh from the microwave!" The Frosty Mart's so gleaming and spotless.jpg|"The Frosty Mart's so gleaming and spotless." We must be tiny convince store elves.jpg|"We must be tiny convince store elves." Yeah, right.jpg|"Yeah, right." You can find what you want for a lot less.jpg|"You can find what you want for a lot less." If Boog ever restocks the shelves.jpg|"If Boog ever restocks the shelves?" Get off my back, already.jpg|"Get off my back, already!" I'm playing a Chimp Chomp solo.jpg|"I'm playing a Chimp Chomp solo." Boog's Chimp Chomp solo.jpg F&C on pink and red buttons.jpg|"The Frosty Mart is always part..." File:F&C on yellow and orange buttons.jpg|"Of where I want to play!" FB on a blue button.jpg|"It's also got the perfect start of every perfect day!" Pull apart a shopping cart.jpg|"So pull apart a shopping cart and let's be on our way..." The freeziest.jpg|"To the freeziest..." the cheesiest.jpg|"The cheesiest..." the guard against the sneeziest.jpg|"The guard against the sneeziest..." The classiest.jpg|"The classiest..." sunglassiest.jpg|"Sunglassiest..." the toxic nacho gaseous.jpg|"The toxic nacho gaseous..." To live at the Frosty Mart... - part 1.jpg|"To live..." To live at the Frosty Mart... - part 2.jpg|"At the Frosty Mart..." You practically do already.jpg|"You practically do already." Today!!!.jpg|"Today!" F&C finishing the song - s1e22b.jpg|"We want to live at the Frosty Mart!" LATFM finale.jpg|Wow, that sounded great. The Winning Jingle To return to the "Jingle Fever" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries